


The Real McTavish

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Alex O"loughlin
Genre: Gen, semi-fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I met Daniel McTavish was at my church about a year ago.  His story is amazing.  Unbelievable.  But, a true story.  And a testament to the fact that God can change the hearts of people in the most profound way.  </p><p>He was a hit man for the Irish Mafia, killed a lot of people on the orders of his Boss.  </p><p>He approached me about writing his story, after he’d joined the worship team and we’d gotten to know each other a little better.  I accepted, how could I not?  But, now he wants his story turned into a film.  Not for any monetary gain, but to spread the story so it can help others.  A good idea, I guess…and he says he knows who he wants to be in the film.  </p><p>I’m not sure who he could get, but he says he has the connections.  So, I trust him, though there is only one person I could see portraying him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real McTavish

**Catherine**

“Alex called.”  
  
I blink at Daniel who’s leaning against the back of the couch, grinning from ear-to-ear. “Alex?”  
  
“Yeah. He says he will look at the script.”  
  
He’s not making any sense, until I realise who he’s talking about. And then I continue staring at him. He laughs low.  
  
“Alex O’Loughlin is going to look at the role.”  
  
Putting my pen down, I look at him. “Pull the other one.”  
  
Daniel smiles, and says, “I booked a flight to Hawaii tomorrow evening. You’re coming with me.”  
  
My brain just stops for a second, then I shake my head from side to side, trying to let that sink in. Hawaii. Tomorrow. To see…I stop the thought right there, frowning at him.  
  
“I can’t just go to Hawaii with you.”  
  
Daniel lifts an eyebrow. “No? You’re not currently working. You’re my writer. And, you deserve a holiday.”  
  
That last is truer than I let on. After losing my job, I’m kind of at a loss. The other stuff, not so true. I’m not Daniel’s anything. We’re just friends. He was married. But, the strain of his past caught up with them both. Anyway…  
  
“Well, I’ll concede the last thing.”  
  
He smirks at me. “I knew you would.” He tosses a brochure at me. “We’ll have some time for sightseeing. Oh, and Alex said he can get us a meet and greet with the cast of Five-0.” This last he says with a cheeky grin and a wink, before turning to walk out of the room.  
  
I yell after him. “You’re evil, Daniel!”  
  
His face reappears for a second as he says, “You love me, Cath.”  
  
I wave him away, returning to my journaling; his soft chuckle making my cheeks warm.  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel McTavish. What do I tell you about this man? He’s loving, kind, compassionate. Generous to a fault. Sure, he has his moments. Everyone does. But, I like to see the good in everyone. Maybe that’s a problem? I don’t know. Some people would like to remind me of the shocking things that he did in his past. But, that’s the point. It’s history. He doesn’t do those things anymore.  
  
Which I tend to point out a lot. Daniel just tells me not to bother. The people who matter don’t care about his past and he thinks I shouldn’t worry over it. But, I get defensive in spite of that.  
  
You shouldn’t judge a person who’s changed. Yes. He was an assassin. Yes. He killed people. But, he gave that all away. He helps save people now. I mean, come on. People can change.  
  
But, you know. People will always go, ‘Cath, he killed innocent people. How can you defend someone like him? How do you know he won’t go and do it again?’ Seriously, it scares me the prejudices some people hold.  
  
I guess this is the reason he wants to make a film about his life. To set the record straight.  
  
Speaking of which, I should be packing. But, Daniel isn’t making it easy. He’s in my walk-in-robe throwing clothes at me and trying to tell me why I should take them with me.  
  
“Cath, this’ll be cool. You won’t sweat in this.” Like, thanks…but you’re the one who sweats a lot, Daniel.  
  
He looks around the door at me, eyebrow twitching. “Shake a leg.”  
  
I roll my eyes. “Maybe I should just pack my whole ‘robe, Danny? Save you the trouble.”  
  
He laughs and disappears again.  
  
I get up and poke my head around the door. Daniel is holding two dresses in his hands, frowning. One is a long black, loose-fitting get up; the other a floral affair.  
  
“Not your taste, Danny?”  
  
He looks back at me. “I’ve never seen you wear these.”  
  
I snort. “Pack them then, and I’ll wear them when we meet Alex.”  
  
He laughs, replacing them on the rack. “Nah. Not you.”  
  
I smile a little. Should it worry me that he knows me so well? I’m not the dress type. Pair of jeans and a t-shirt is more my thing. But, maybe I should take something a little formal.  
  
Daniel brushes passed me. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”  
  
Or maybe not.

 


End file.
